


Une valse à trois temps

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, gotta try multi chapter folks, qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxane et Chris sont mariés, La fête peut enfin commencer. </p>
<p>Enfin, Pour cela, il faudrait d'abord que Tom arrête de se cacher dans les toilettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une valse à trois temps

**Author's Note:**

> Bouh ! troisième ! bon retour dans le moins drôle ! (non mais oh ! ça suffit l'humour !)
> 
> deux beta pour celle ci. Tomitch sur tumblr qui m'a aidé avec le personnage de Roxane, et qui m'a rappelé que les majuscule, ce n'est supposé être qu'en début de phrase.   
> Et... le correcteur reverso. Ouais. Lui seul ose s'attaquer à mes fautes. Sauf que bon dés fois il raconte n'importe quoi... Donc je l'ai envoyé paitre quand ça me semblait bizarre, et sinon j'ai suivi ce qu'il me racontait. 
> 
> bref j’espère que vous aimerez. Profitez bien ! et n'hésitez pas à faire toutes les remarques que vous voulez !

Tom se fixa dans le miroir, les yeux agrandis par la fatigue de la journée. Il se sentait un peu seul et perdu... il avait besoin d'un verre.   
  
Sauf que chercher un verre voulait dire retourner dans la salle de bal avec Mitch et faire semblant de rien.  Mitch verrait qu'il y avait un problème.   
  
Il se contenta donc de se passer de l'eau sur le visage avec un soupir. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas rester planquer jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, ni cacher ses émotions à son mec de façon convaincante. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne maintenant, qu'il assume un peu ses choix et qu'il retourne s'amuser avec ses potes et les autres convives de Roxane et Chris. Mais tout de même. Quel gâchis.  
  
La journée avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait pour une fois réussi à se lever et à préparer le petit déjeuner avant Mitch. Chose très rare puisque d'habitude c'était plutôt ce dernier qui tenait le mieux l'alcool et les fêtes. Puis ils s'étaient habillés et avaient rejoint la salle de mariage où leurs deux amis s'étaient unis dans la joie et la   
bonne humeur. Premier mariage réussi de leur petite bande ! Il y avait de quoi se féliciter.  
  
Puis la fête avait commencé.  
  
La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une mariée légèrement échevelée et pressée. Elle se figea néanmoins lorsqu'elle vit Tom.  
  
\- Eh bien... qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des femmes ?   
  
\- Elles sont mixtes, Roxane.   
  
\- Oh.   
  
Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds puis s'engouffra dans les toilettes les plus proches tout en demandant avec un peu de souci dans la voix :  
  
\- D'accord, mais que fais-tu là ? Ça doit bien faire dix minutes que je ne t'ai pas aperçu dans la salle. Mitch doit être tout seul dans un coin. Il parlait avec Grosse Teub, mais des journalistes sont arrivés et il est parti en catastrophe.  
  
Tom n'hésita pas une seconde. Roxane avait depuis longtemps prouvé qu'elle était une personne de confiance, il se tourna donc vers elle et expliqua assez fort pour qu'elle puis entendre au travers de la porte.   
  
\- J'ai merdé.  
  
Retombant dans le silence, il se laissa aller contre le lavabo. La culpabilité lui revint en même temps que les détails de ce moment. Il s'était raté dans les grandes largeurs.   
  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Roxane par-dessus le bruit de la chasse d'eau.  
  
Il sentit à ce moment qu'il était en train de se mordre la lèvre et fit donc l'effort de desserrer les dents. Six mois plus tôt, il aurait dû être ici. Avec Emma. Marié.   
  
Mais la fête avait tourné à la catastrophe.   
  
Tout  le reste avait tourné pour le mieux.   
  
Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ?   
  
Roxane passa à côté de lui pour se laver les mains, et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Tom,  Elle passa un bras sur ses épaules, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'approprié à dire.  
  
\- Tom...  
  
\- Mitch m'a proposé de danser avec lui.  
  
Roxane l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de tête.   
  
\- J'ai dit non.  
  
La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.   
  
\- Il l'a mal pris ?  
  
Ça ne collait pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de Mitch. Elle l'avait déjà vu danser tout seul sans complexe, et ces deux-là s’aimaient tout simplement trop pour pouvoir se disputer pour ce genre de  broutilles.   
  
\- Non, non. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment bizarre.   
  
\- Eh bien dans ce cas, où est le problème ?  
  
Il savait que cela allait être compliqué. Lui-même n'était pas sûr d'avoir trouvé tout le vocabulaire nécessaire pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au mieux. Mais même sachant cela, faire vraiment face à l'incompréhension faisait mal.  
  
\- Je t'ai déjà parlé de mon temps avec Mitch. Quand je tentais d'apprendre à dire non.  
  
Il se laissa perdre dans les souvenirs et les sensations. La rencontre avec Stan, le rendez-vous foireux avec elle, ses continuelles disputes et réconciliations avec Chris, Bébère, les heures sur le canapé et les tâches ménagères catastrophiquement réparties. Les mots commencèrent enfin à affluer.  
  
\- À cette époque-là, Mitch me demandait souvent de faire des trucs qui me rebutaient. Et puis il me sortait des arguments plus ou moins logiques. Et je finissais par céder. Le plus souvent par dépit.  
  
Ses mains s’agrippèrent toutes seules au robinet pour lui offrir quelque chose sur lequel se soutenir.   
  
\- Et d'autres fois par jeu.  
  
Roxane ne le lâchait pas du regard. Présente à chaque pas de sa confidence. D'autres souvenirs lui revenaient maintenant. Plus sombres, qu'il avait refusés de questionner pendant des années jusqu'au jour de son mariage. Et qui maintenant possédait un goût amer.   
  
\- Avec Emma... Ces arguments tenaient toujours la route. Et puis j'avais aussi... Je sais pas. Je me disais que ça marcherait mieux si je me forçais à accepter ce qu'elle voulait. Bon, ça a fini avec elle me collant son poing dans la figure...  
  
Ils rirent tous les deux à ce souvenir qui n'avait conduit qu'à de très bonnes choses. Tom prit une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de prendre son temps s'il ne voulait pas finir submergé.   
  
\- Mitch et moi... On en a pas mal parlé, en préparant votre mariage. Et aujourd'hui,  je lui ai dit non, et il n'a pas insisté. Sauf que je voulais juste me faire prier.  
  
Bien, maintenant il sonnait vraiment comme le dernier des connards égoïstes. Qui d'autre pouvait donc être assez stupide pour répondre non au moment où la seule chose qu'il voulait dire était oui ? Et ensuite il osait se plaindre que son petit ami le respectait assez pour accepter la décision qu'il avait formulée à voix haute !  
  
Il se sentit glisser sur ses jambes par dépit, mais le bras ferme de Roxane le rattrapa.  
  
\- Mauvaise idée. On n'est pas les premiers à être passés ici. Ce n'est pas forcément très propre.   
  
Elle le força à se redresser, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tom hésita, voulut détourner le regard, mais elle l'en empêcha en attrapant son visage dans les mains.   
  
\- Toi et Mitch. Vous êtes joueurs. Vous avez le droit de l'être.  
  
Elle soupira. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à quelqu’un à ce point dévoué aux autres qu'il avait le droit d'exprimer aussi ce qu'il voulait ?   
  
\- Écoute. Ce que tu viens de me dire, tu vas aller le répéter immédiatement à Mitch. Non. D'abord tu vas lui dire que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux danser. Ensuite on va tous passer un bon moment, et ensuite, au calme, tu prendras le temps de lui dire.  
  
Tom la regarda, un peu ébahi, ce demandant quoi répondre, lorsque la porte alla de nouveau cogner contre le mur.   
  
\- Et Bin qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est des histoires ?  
  
Chris observa sa femme et son pote tour à tour avant d'ajouter :   
  
\- Parce que Hélo elle va chanter, là. Donc les histoires on les arrête.  
  
Roxane agrippa la main de Tom, puis lança un « on arrive » avant de l'entraîner derrière elle.  Le sentant résister elle lui jeta un coup d’œil.    
  
\- Tu sais danser ?  
  
Tom  haussa les épaules en évitant son regard.   
  
Oh. Cette gêne. Ça, il avait oublié de le lui mentionner. Tout partait donc de cela ?   
  
Elle le tira vers lui gentiment, mais fermement  
  
\- Pas très bien donc. Alors que Mitch... il a une grande aisance physique. Il n'hésite pas à faire des roulades pour rentrer dans le bureau. Difficile de ne pas faire tache à coté de ça, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Elle put voir au regard de son ami qu'il s'était perdu dans son raisonnement. Elle finit donc avec un léger sourire mais un sourcil levé pour ne pas lui cacher qu'il se prenait vraiment la tête pour pas grand-chose.  
  
\- Tom. Quand on a peur de faire quelque chose mais que l'on veut tenter quand même, chercher à recevoir plus d'encouragements pour se permettre de franchir le pas, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle « se faire prier ».  
  
Tom se figea, comprenant enfin. Il baissa la tête pour cacher qu'il rougissait, puis la releva avec cette fois un air déterminé sur le visage. Roxane ne put s’empêcher de sourire, et lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
  
\- c'est bon ? La culpabilité mal placée, c'est fini ? Eh bien on y va !  
  


* * *

  
  
La chanson était magnifique. Héloïse avait une voix parfaite. Pas forcément très grave, mais malgré tout d'une profondeur assez peu commune qui en faisait un outil musical rare dont Mitch n'arrivait toujours pas à se lasser. Son corps commençait à se faire entraîner par le son, lorsque soudainement Tom se planta devant lui, sérieux et résolu.   
  
\- je ne sais pas danser.  
  
Mitch acquiesça gravement, sentant que ce n'était pas tout ce que son copain voulait dire. En un quart d'heure d’absence, son visage s'était assombri. Ses cernes ressortaient sur une peau un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Quelque chose s'était passé. Et ça n'avait sûrement pas été une partie de plaisir. Sauf que maintenant n'était   
pas le moment d'en parler.   
  
C'était le moment d'écouter.   
  
\- Je veux essayer, mais j'ai besoin que tu me montres. Parce que quand j'ai un verre dans le nez, ya pas de problème, mais là je suis trop sobre pour tenter ça tout seul.  
  
Mitch prit immédiatement les choses en mains.   
  
\- Mais ya pas de problème, vieux. Tu va voir, c'est super-simple.  
  
Du coin  de l’œil, Roxane observa les deux amoureux prendre un coin de la piste, et se parler à voix basse. Tom les yeux fixés sur les pieds de Mitch. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.   
  
\- Ça va leur histoires ?  
  
Roxane se tourna pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Chris  
  
\- Oui,  aucun problème.  
  
Ce n'était pas forcément vrai. Tout n'était pas réglé entre pour ses deux amis.   
  
Mais à les voir, il n'y avait aucun doute.  
  
D'ici peu, tout ira pour le mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> je profite de la fin, pour parler d'autre chose.   
> j'ai reçu ce qui pour moi était plein de commentaires sur mes deux précédentes fanfics (6 d'après ao3, mais je trouve cela déjà énorme), et je sais que je n'ai répondu à aucun pour l'instant. 
> 
> Mais merci énormément pour tout cela. Que ce soit les idées d'amélioration ou l'incarnation de l'enthousiasme, tout était génial à lire. Je suis ravie que vous ayez autant appréciée. Cela ne mettait jamais arrivé de recevoir autant de commentaires tous aussi sympas, donc je ne sais pas encore trop comment réagir, mais merci.


End file.
